the secrete meadow
by angelic-freak
Summary: a adventure comedy with acction devistation romance and a real bad boy edward and bad girl bella a story that will leave yo dreaming READ READ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**The secret of the meadow**

Prologue

_Past-50years ago_

_I knew I was the fastest out of all of them so I decided to run ahead to the new home. We were moving again it kind of pisses me off. Always having to up root and start again. Sometimes I just wish I had a place permanent to go stat relax be myself without hiding my abilities and who I am (what I am)._

_As I was running I felt it the pull the one thing that made me change my direction. I ran towards the forest knowing I was too far in front of Alice and Emmet , I stopped at the edge of the most perfect meadow I have ever seen. The sunlight shone through the clouds, I never thought I'd see sunlight in the little place of forks which was in a near constant cover of rain. I couldn't explain the pull this had for me but it was huge that was when I knew I couldn't tell anyone about it was my secret place the place I could go where no-one could find me when I wanted to be alone._

Present day

I was sitting in my class room bored as hell. The teacher was drowning on about some random crap I personally couldn't give a flying monkeys about. I had learned this over 100000000000 times before god they need to start to teach a vampire school or something.

"Mr. Cullen!" my teacher interrupted my train of thought "are you with us today? Or are you just going to sit there day dreaming"

"Mmmm..." I really couldn't be bothered any more (not that my impolite outburst were un usual for my class to see) "that really depends"

"On what Mr Cullen"

"Let me see...um...if you are planning on getting a face transplant any time soon and if you are going to start talking with a nasal voice which I know will never happen so I guess I will stick to my daydreaming" everyone looked at me amused "yea yea I get it _to the head's office now you delinquent" _I mimicked her horrible voice. I stood up with my bag on my shoulder and made my way down the corridor. I reached the stairs when I heard an un healthy sounding truck enter the school parking lot. I looked down at the poor sap who was driving it. That was the very moment I saw a girl (who little did I know was going to change my life) stepped out of the truck her brown locked hair blowing angry in the wind. She was beautiful.

I sat outside the principal's office waiting for the third time today and its only second lesson. When the very girl came and sat next to me the look of utter boredom in her beautiful brown no not brown chocolate eyes.

"Bella Swan" she held her hand out that's when it hit me her smell it was powerful her blood called to me it took all my strength to restrain myself.

"Cullen" I replied.

"Just _Cullen_" she said mimicking it the way I said it.

" No its Edward Cullen but all the teachers call me Cullen when they think I'm not listening and then I got all the students to start calling me it because it annoyed the teacher" I said fast but human speed nonetheless "aren't you chief swans daughter"

"Yep I... well not to beat around the bush I got kicked out of my school in Phoenix so my mum sent me to go live with my dad" I was intrigued at why she got kicked out.

"Why..."

"Mr Cullen...again" Me Meek shouted from his office.

Hey this is my first bit of a story please review on it I will be posting one mor chapter tonight then hopefully one a day.


	2. funny beginings

Bella's pov

I had to drive that stupid truck to school today it was so embarrassing so I decide since it was my first day and all I would skip first lesson avoid being stared at and people commenting on my truck if it weren't so god dam old and noisy I wouldn't mind but no it was the noisiest one he could get on the cheap.

I walked to the heads office to sign in at the school wondering how many time would I be outside there a day. As I turned the corner I saw a guy already sitting there.

"Bella Swan" I held out my hand sensing we would see each other here often I hoped he was lush I mean I am not blind, his bronze hair pale skin golden eyes he was like a bad ass god.

"Cullen" that was odd sounded more like a last name to me, oh god I hope he doesn't do the whole Bond James Bond thing.

"Just _Cullen_" I mimicking it the way he said it.

" No its Edward Cullen but all the teachers call me Cullen when they think I'm not listening and then I got all the students to start calling me it because it annoyed the teacher" he spoke fast but his voice was as hot as he looked "aren't you chief swans daughter"

"Yep I... well not to beat around the bush I got kicked out of my school in Phoenix so my mum sent me to go live with my dad" I was intrigued at why she got kicked out.

"Why..."

"Mr Cullen...again" a guy from the office called to Edward I noticed how he said the word again does that mean I get to spend time with Edward Cullen I hoped so.

"Look Mr. Cullen you listen to me this behaviour is unacceptable and I will not tolerate it so clean up your act and wipe that grin of your face" was the last thing I could hear coming out of the office well until Edward got to the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen" Edward sounded smug.

"You know there is a supper hot chick out here and I reckons your goanna like her" we thank you. Was all I could think of right now?

He winked at me as he left the room, "ah Mrs Swan comes in"

"ah Mr. Whatever your face is let me introduce myself, I am Bella Swan and I hate school and all teachers so while I have to do my time here I will not be doing anything as in work if you have a problem with this then unlucky oh and btw which fyi means by the way that tie is way ugly which distracts people from your face... oh wait nothing can do that sorry I'd offer to pay for a makeover but I don't have enough money or time to care" I heard a roar of laughter from outside it was so sweet and tuneful.

"Edward Cullen get in here now" the head spoke in a tone that sounded like he should be in the army. Automatically I stood straight and saluted him mockingly then when Edward opened the door and saw what I was doing he marched like a soldier in the arm to where I stood.

"stop it!" the head yelled at us so we both took a seat Edward put his feet on the desk like it was natural thing to do.

"So Mrs swan I see after just sitting with Edward for five minutes he has already corrupted you"

"oh sir it was not Edward how corrupted me it was you"

"Mrs swan you don't know me"

"on the contra I know teachers if you get great grades they expect you to get them all the time but if you get on stupid B they drop you like a sake of potatoes so don't try I'm different blah blah blah"

"Mrs swan how dare you speak to me like that"

"oh would you prefer I did it in a British accent although I must warn you I'm no good at it" Edward was literally on the floor laughing in when I said it I a bad British accent.

"that's it you two are on litter duty all week"

"lol I am so punished" I rolled my eyes then he went nuts.

"how dare you roll your eyes at me younge lady this is a respectable school and it should be treated with respect now get to class the pair of you and I will be writing to inform your parents of behaviour today" he yelled as he dismissed us.

"hey Cullen why did you stick around because I wanted to know what classes you had to day"

"well English lit with some chick called Ms hood well she sounds..." I read of the page "boring"

"I'm there too I'll walk you to class"

Please comment on my story so far and I know the characters are a bit ooc.


	3. mayhem in the E block part 1

Mayhem in the E block

Edward pov

We turned the corner and stood out side Miss Hoods room. It was oddly quiet and hadn't a clue why- it was always so loud. She had no control over anyone. Not once had she yelled at me or any one.  
"Looks like nobody's home" Bella said, an evil smirk on her face it really turned me on i want to go down on her right  
there. "Is the door locked?" i pulled down on the handle and strangely enough it was open. Bella walked in.  
She walked straight to the desk were all the course work was and noticed a hole punch. her grin grew.  
"What are you thinking?" I smirked. i was so turned on.  
"well, I am really artistic and I just love work and hole punches" all of a sudden she picked up a handful  
of papers and started punching holes in them. When she was done the papers had Bella Swan hole punched into them.  
I noticed what she was doing and dug around in my bag and pulled out a marker and started to write on the wall 'Edward  
Cullen'. The room was a whole lot of a mess when Bella opened the draw and pulled out a box of condoms... "Looks like she has a lot of fun in school! No wonder she willingly comes here she is getting some! Most of them are gone"  
"Bella do you really think-" then she pulled out a list of names. I knew it was for the field trip.  
"well it looks like there are still a few people left on her sex list" we were both laughing so hard I had forgot about my  
being a vampire and fell on the desk with force and broke it. Bella looked at me and the carried on laughing.  
"We should go" I said.  
"Oops" Bella was blushing ten shades of red it was beautiful I really wanted to do her there.  
"What?" she looked down.  
"What day is it?"  
"Monday"  
"ah I was reading the wrong line we have this next not now never mind" the door swung open and then a huge screech came  
from behind me.

Bella POV  
"my room!" wow she looked pissed.  
"Hey Miss... I am Bella and I decided that I wanted to re decorate with my buddy Cullen here" I gestured towards Edward.

She looked at me as if I was insane, which of course I was- what was the point in being normal?

Edward started laughing uncontrollably, and the teacher passed out on the floor.

Two girls walked… well kind of flew in to the room. One was short and pixie like, with really small features, inky black hair and beautiful and large eyes. She reminded me of Edward, with her pale skin and topaz coloured eyes. The other was slightly taller, around the same height as me, with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. They were both extremely excited…about nothing? "Hey al, soph" I heard Edward say in his gorgeous voice, going up to them and kissing there cheeks. I looked at Edward, bewildered. Who were they? "Oh, Bella-this is my sister Alice and her best friend Sophie. They are in most of our classes- you should get on with them pretty well- they're pretty cool. Except for they're insanely hyper personalities, of course. Alice, Sophie, this is Bella Swan. She is new here- and pretty awesome. She just mouthed off to Kilcop and improved Hood's room all in 10 minutes". "Oh. Where's Miss now?" Alice asked. I pointed to the floor pointedly, where the pathetic excuse for a woman lay. "Awesome! She's out cold! Better call Stacey." Sophie exclaimed. "Who?" "School nurse- she is kind of gone in the head, and seriously ginger, but she's cool" Alice and Sophie pranced out of the room to go and fetch the school nurse, and I went to sit by Edward.

Edward POV.

As Bella sat next to me I noticed something odd about her. When ever I was around some one, even when they weren't talking I could still hear their thoughts- but Bella? Nothing. I had millions of questions to ask Carlisle later.

"Edward?" Bella whispered my name. It was so sweet and beautiful. Unlike anything I had ever heard in my whole 100 or so years. She took my breath away. When I didn't reply, she carried on "have you ever done something in the past you wish you could take back?" I looked at her strangely, noticing her paranoid expression. Wow, she was serious. I felt the sudden urge to touch her. I picked my finger up slowly, tracing it across her flawless cheek. It brightened at my touch. She never ceased to amaze me. "Bella, no matter what has ever happened in the past, you don't need to worry about it. I am here now" all of a sudden she rested her head in the crook of my neck, and, as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world, I placed my arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to me in a show of affection. At that moment, Alice, Sophie and Nurse Stacey walked back into the room. "Guess who's back!" Alice smiled. I had been so into Bella, I hadn't even heard them coming. Noticing the situation she had interrupted, Alice looked at us with wide eyes. Suddenly, she smiled ecstatically, and went into a trance. "Bella and Edward sitting on their tree- K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage!" "STOP! Sophie, please my ears are bleeding." She poked her tongue out at me. Bella snuggled into me further, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay. She is out cold." We all looked at her, as if she was demented. Bella's head was still on my shoulder. It felt amazing. A chorus of "No's" went around. I rolled my eyes. "Anything you can do about it, GF?" I said to Stacey. "Edward Cullen stop calling me that!" she exclaimed. "What's it stand for?" Bella asked softly, looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, through long lashes. She was beautiful. "Oh... Gay Fish" I exclaimed pointedly. Everyone started laughing so hard that they ended up on the floor. Bella had her head in my lap, holding onto me for support. Alice stood up. "Right- back to reality, there's someone out cold on the floor- nurse? Do your thing,"

Authors Alert: **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Keep it up guys! Your reviews make me so happy!:D **

**I have to admit that I did not and will not write this story by my self. My best friend in the whole world is will be helping me from this chapter onward- she is my new profound beta! **

**Just so you don't get confused by all the new characters, they are based on my friends in real life- my beta is Sophie, which is her real name, and nurse Stacey is my ginger gay fish in real life- don't nick the saying, it's MINE!**

**Loveyouguys!**


	4. mayhem in the E block part 2

MAYHEM IN THE E BLOCK PART 2

Edwards POV

_God I am so screwed I have no medical degree! I wonder… would they even notice if I bailed on them?._

Nurse Stacey has no qualifications? I looked at her with confused eyes, which I knew for sure were getting darker. I have never had the urge to kill any one as much as I want to kill Bella now-her blood was inquisitive.

"Maybe you should phone the hospital" I edged towards the phone.

"NO! I got this I just need to get her to my office now" I helped her carry ms hood to Nurse Stacey's office. I acted like I actually needed help but Alice and I both knew I could lift her with my finger nail.

"Right now class ms have had some trouble today and could not me in for the lesson.

"Oh poor ms I should get her a fruit basket.. oh maybe a home cooked meal oh I do hope she is ok" that was typical Leah. She actually pissed me of, always attempting to flirt with me. Never really worked though she always came in to non-uniform days in weird costumes. For example a fish, a pilgrim and a vampire. That one really made me LOL she didn't even portray the costume right because we don't have things- we never wear capes well except Emmett on one of his practical joking day, which was every day…

"so mrs cope will be teaching you for the rest of the lesson" oh god mrs cope she was like addicted to cucumber and had a crush on me- well then again, everyone did- I am so awesome but I didn't want to know about any of the girls/women in this universe till now. I had eyes for one girl she is amazing and I have only known her for an hour- usually that is enough to get to know everything about any one for me because I'm a mind reader but Bella I couldn't read.

"So class I am going to…"

"Its ok Mrs Cope he's gone" Mrs Cope looked around to see Mr kilcop walking down the corridor.

"thank god for that I thought he would never leave.. oh and btw which fyi means by the way its Elise" I loved it when mrs cope took our classes we did no work what so ever.

"Looks like we gave a new student with us today Isabella Swan…Alice how about you introduce her to everyone" Alice took Bella by the hand and dragged her to me. Her eyes glazed over I knew she was having a vision. It was Bella looking lovingly into someone's eyes… wait- they were mine! and she was leaning in to kiss me " I love you I whispered" and she replied " I love you too. Now lets run before Mr Kilcop comes out to see his car"

"this is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen which you already know" Bella nodded and shook my hand. She was really sweet when she wasn't evil but I like both parts any way and I have a feeling Emmett's going to have a field day over this. Alice dragged Bella towards Leah. She introduced her but Bella seemed to have taken an instance dislike to her.

"This is Bryony Morehip. she is… cool" she was a drug addict and thinks she stunning but really? Have you seen her fat legs?. Bella just walked off not wanting to see any one else.

"Hey Bella" I offered her the seat next to me she sat down letting out a huge sigh. "What's up?"

"Their all fake and that Leah girl is just plain weird! She started asking me if I wanted to go fishing for costumes what ever the hell that means"

"Yea that girl really needs to get a pet or something" Bella looked at me

"You know I know what you are I am not stupid" she new I was a vampire what the hell. I looked at Alice who was returning the stare.

_Do you think she… I- well we need to get the others to tell Carlisle._

**Thanks for the comments guys I know there has not been much length in the chapters but that will change when my exams are over and the vampire action is going to increase I promisr I just need to get every one in the story.**

**Elise is one of my friends and she is amazing but the others are kind of bitches and two faced. Keep up the reviews.**

**loveyouguys**


	5. getting to know you

Getting to know you.

Bella POV.

"What!" Edward asked. He seemed worried why I did know...

"I know what you are" He and Alice were looking at me wide eyed.

"H-h-how" he stuttered yet he still sounded like a god- and looked like one, obviously.

"Well it is not hard first I met you by the principals office getting a row and he seemed to know who you were which made me think that you are there quite often and second you never seemed to worry about what we were doing earlier"

"Oh" he seemed to look happier.

"You are one of those bad boy people"

"And you are one of those bad girl people" he mocked. wow he looked so… handsome?.

The bell went. It was lunch time. I have almost every lesson with Edward- even baseball. Which to my dismay, we have after lunch.

"Do you want to sit by me at lunch?" Alice said in her high, melodic little, well big, voice. Sophie nodding in agreement to her.

I was about to answer when Edward gave her a look and she danced away winking at me. Ok...

"Bella I want you too meet my family to night if you want?" "Really?" wow. That was...fast. "Yes" he chuckled under his breath and slid to the side. All of a sudden a huge muscled student went crashing into a pile of tables in the corner of the cafeteria.

"what the fuck!" Spoke the boy, and got up and looked at Edward who was sitting perfectly on the chair laughing.

"Sorry bro but I am just too good and you are just too predictable"

"Eddiekins I shall get you one of theses days" he roared

"Emmett this is Bella, Bella this is my older brother Emmett" Edward introduced us.

"Oh so are you two like a…thing or something"

"EMMETT! We are friends! we just met you worthless piece of crap"

"Now Edward that is no way to speak in front of such a fine lady" oh god I could feel my cheeks start burning. I hated being complimented when I obviously didn't deserve it. Then Emmett brought me into a big bare hug. He was freezing and his eyes were gold- and I was informed that they were not related, just adopted. this was odd…

"Ok choking. not.. breathing" I choked out. Emmett started laughing loudly.

"Well it was nice meeting you Emmett but I have things to do like go see the head again" I winked at Edward telling him I wanted him to come with me.

"What are you thinking" Edward blurted out on the way down the hall.

"um….if I was umm…" I was like obsessed with evil since that day…I couldn't get it out of my head… "Well evil like a vampire". Edward froze and I got a proper look at him… That word.. when I said I know what you are…how he panicked…

"Edward are you a…." I thought it funny but it wasn't… it was odd. Could there be a family of vampires living in forks? Good God I hoped so!. I lost my train of thought when I fell to the floor. I once again, being Bella had walked in to someone. I got up to see a very apologetic face that looked up to glare at Edward. "sorry?" I said.

"Oh no!...Its ok my fault really you must be Bella chief swans daughter I am Rachel knight" she looked polite and I couldn't understand why she glared at Edward.

"You should watch were you are going!" Edward was so mean! She hadn't done.. Anything to me! Maybe...maybe it was him.

"Yeah you should" she said back looking at him. I got up and stood in between them both.

"Well nice to meet you! I have to go.." I rushed off, Edward on my tale.

"What was that about" I spoke

"Nothing" well he was lying.

"You had a question for me"

"Oh yeah. You're a vampire?"

**Another short story sorry the chapter is in courtesy of Sophie. She wanted it to be named after a song. Getting to know you. Lol. She is nuts but my best friend(aa) comment please I swear there is going to be more Emmett, Jasper and Edward fun. Ok? Oh and sorry to leave it at such a suspense filled place! **

**Loveyouguys!**


End file.
